


1 - Orgasm Play

by Bittodeath



Series: SubObi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, For Science!, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Prostate Examinations, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for SubObi Week: 1 - Orgasm Play.Follow-up ofA Seedy Place: After his misadventure with a tentacle-using plant, Obi-Wan has been self-slicking, a rare occurence in male Stewjoni. His Chief Medical Officer, Crossbones, a biology nerd, wants to study the phenomenon, and to do so, he needs the assistance of one of his medics, Trashfire, and the 501st CMO, Kix.
Relationships: CT-1982 | Trashfire/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-8672 | Crossbones/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: SubObi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075316
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1 - Orgasm Play

**Author's Note:**

> Negociations aren't shown, but they took place.

“General”, Crossbones greets him, looking up and nodding, before he slides his head behind a privacy curtain, talking in a soft voice and getting what sounds like a muffled moan in answer.  
“You’re here for your PE, yes?” Kix asks, walking past him with a datapad in hand, and Obi-Wan shudders.  
“So it seems”, Obi-Wan replies with a smile.  
“This way, General”, Trashfire calls, opening a curtain around a wider area. “I will start the examination, Crossbones and Kix will join us later, for the more complex parts.”

That makes Obi-Wan pause. Just what kind of exam do they want to do, that three medics are needed for it?

“Can you please remove your clothes? There’s a hook here if you want to hang them, and a chair there.”

Obi-Wan nods and starts to remove first his belt, then his boots, socks, obi, and outer-tunics. He glances at Trashfire and removes the inner layer as well, before turning back to the medic, who looks up from a monitor with a grin that he quickly wipes from his face.

“The leggings and underwear too, please”, he says, and Obi-Wan obeys, stripping to his skin.

It’s not the first time he’s naked – in public or in front of a healer – but he feels strangely exposed here.

“Crossbones sent you instructions to prepare for today’s examination, I believe”, he asks then, grabbing a pad and fiddling with it.  
“He did”, Obi-Wan nods, fighting back the urge to blush and squirm.

Trashfire gives him a medical gown, and goes through standard examination – weight, eyesight, hearing, reflexes – and frowning at his weight. Obi-Wan sighs. He’ll have medics after him again, making sure he eats. Kix comes in then, rolling a medical table inside. Crossbones soon follows. Obi-Wan eyes the instruments on the table warily.

“On the table”, Crossbones orders. “Given what happened with the Pink Headyflore on Naxus, we need to make a more… invasive examination.” He pauses. “If you’re still willing, I’d like to conduct some experiments to learn more about Stewjoni biology, and the production of slick during sexual arousal, with Trashfire and Kix’s assistance.”

That would explain why there are three medics. He did agree to it.

“You can, of course, retract your consent at any given moment”, Crossbones adds. “You may consider it a scene, and have all previously established rules apply.”

Obi-Wan relaxes. Not that he didn’t trust Crossbones before, but this gives him a clearer outline.

“Alright”, he finally says. “You can go on.”  
“Once the primary exam is over, I’ll tell you”, Crossbones replies. “Please state your safe-word before we begin.”  
“Bandomeer”, Obi-Wan replies, and bites back the urge to ask if it will hurt.  
“I will start with a standard prostate exam”, Crossbones explains, putting on a pair of gloves, which snap over his wrists with a sound that nearly makes him flinch. “And then, we will do an ultrasound to check the position of your slicking gland. At this point, if everything is normal, you’ll have the choice whether to continue on with the experiment, or go back.”

Obi-Wan nods in understanding, and finds himself divested of the medical gown, Kix and Trashfire bending him over the table and holding him there. It makes him wonder what happened, that Crossbones feels this is needed. They both have one hand on his shoulder blades, keeping him down, the other curling on the inside of his thigh, parting his legs. He feels vulnerable and exposed, and the sound of lube clicking open doesn’t really help.

Crossbones, though, takes his time rubbing his finger against his rim, waiting for him to relax before slipping two fingers in. Gloved fingers, and Obi-Wan shivers. The touch to his prostate makes him whine, but he keeps himself as still as possible. Kix shushes him as Crossbones presses down and makes him want to squirm. The touch retreats and the two medics release their hold and help him up, and back onto the table. He’s half-hard and, given he is naked and sitting, it is highly noticeable. He narrows his eyes at the three medics’ amused glances, like the whole situation is funny.

Kix is very straightforward and matter-of-fact as he spreads the gel over his lower stomach and runs the ultrasound wand over it, once Trashfire has it calibrated. It takes them some time before they can locate the so-called gland. It is bigger than Obi-Wan expected, situated above his prostate.

“So that would explain how the slick response isn’t triggered in most male Stewjoni”, Crossbones says, looking at the screen with a fascinated expression. “No human cock can reach that deep. A particularly hung Zabrak, maybe. Some Togrutas. Kel Dors, definitely. Species with tentacles would, so… the Pink Headyflore, obviously. Nautolans, of course.”

Trashfire is taking notes on a pad as Crossbones talks, clearly writing down everything he says. Crossbones smiles and motions Trashfire to shut off the ultrasound, Kix wiping Obi-Wan’s stomach off.

“So, everything seems to be in order, which is good news. Now, what’s your word, General?” Crossbones asks as Trashfire rolls the machine away.  
“Green”, Obi-Wan replies, cheeks flushed. “This research could be very important.”  
“For science”, Trashfire says with a laugh – he too would do most anything for science.  
“Are you comfortable with being strapped down?” Crossbones asks. “I don’t want to take any risk, and if it gets too intense, you might try to buck.”

Obi-Wan makes a face at the idea that he might lose control of himself enough for that, and nods.

“Of course. Let’s do this as comfortably as possible for everyone.”  
“Then lay back and let the boys take care of it”, Crossbones says, stripping off his gloves and washing his hands before he goes to the medical table and looks over the sterilized tools.

Obi-Wan lays down on the table, slightly nervous, and follows the move as Kix makes him bend his legs up and elevates them, strapping them down in that position: bent at a right angle at the hips and knees, and parted wide enough to leave his half-hard cock exposed, and his hole. Another strap keeps his hips stuck to the table, and after a second of reflexion, Trashfire adds another one keeping his shoulders down. His arms are left free, but it is clear if he doesn’t behave, they have more straps in store.

He feels a hand sliding down the sensitive inside of his thigh, and his eyes snap up to Trashfire, who is smiling.

“Too sad Crossbones made you take that enema by yourself”, the medic says in a low voice, and Obi-Wan shivers, face flushing at the reminder.

The touch, combined with the memory, is enough to make him harden completely. It is not the only thing Crossbones asked of him as preparation, though, and the thought of the other, that the medic taught him how to handle safely, makes his heart hammer in anticipation. He’s hard, but not yet slicking, though he can tell it won’t take long at all.

“Alright, let’s proceed”, Crossbones declares. “I will comment out loud”, he adds, “as we are recording in audio, since I need all hands on deck for this. A transcript will be made at a later date.”

Obi-Wan gulps. Standard procedure, of course. Crossbones pulls another pair of gloves on and takes one of the instruments, which Obi-Wan eyes warily.

“This looks more like a torture device than anything else”, he says, voice tight.

Kix snorts.

“It’s a speculum”, he replies. “More specifically, an anal speculum, to keep you open while we take samples. Don’t worry”, he adds with a shark-like smile, “it’s not painful, and Trashfire will _definitely_ distract you.”

Obi-Wan looks away from him, back at Trashfire, who is holding a familiar object: a 212th gold flesh-light, which he fits over his twitching cock. Oh, yeah, he’s definitely going to start slicking. He still would have flinched away, had it not been for the straps, at the feeling of the lubed up speculum teasing his entrance. Trashfire, however, distracts him very well, working the toy over his cock. It’s a good thing, Crossbones slides it inside and then, hands it over to Trashfire, who pulls the toy away and off, laying it aside.

Kix is looming over him ominously, his teeth glinting dangerously in the light, as Crossbones readies everything he needs to take samples.

“I’ve been told you’ve been preparing for this”, he says slowly. “You’re starting to leak already, General, but we’ll need to… stimulate the process a bit. Have you ever heard of prostate stimulation through sounding?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth is dry. He wasn’t wrong, this is what Crossbones prepared him for – still, he never went that far.

“Yeah”, he replies, his voice cracking.

Kix’s smile widens and he holds up the perfectly sterilized, slightly curved metal rod. The ones Obi-Wan used on himself are less… daunting, and part of him is thankful it is the experienced hand of a medic holding it. Kix grabs his hard cock and gives him a squeeze and a stroke, making him whimper.

“Relax, General. You’ll be boneless by the end of it”, Kix says, and Crossbones snorts.

His thumb wipes over the head of his cock, making him twitch, and he liberally applies lube to the sound. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath when Kix lines up the head of his cock with the tip of the thin rod, and lets out a garbled moan when the first few millimetres slip in. It’s a slow, torturous process that lights his nerves on fire and leaves him panting and – yes, he can feel it, slicking heavily, drenching the disposable paper under his hips and his ass.

“Good”, Crossbones croons. “You’re doing well, General, you even got the speculum wet.

Sweat drenches his face, pressure building at his crotch, the pleasure intense – his hands claw at the table when Kix lightly brushes the tip of the sound against his prostate, making him pant and struggle. He feels it, when Crossbones slides more instruments into his hole to sample his slick, freshly made and seeping from the gland. He would buck wildly, were it not for the straps, and he cannot keep in his scream when the instruments brush against the slicking gland.

He didn’t remember it to be so sensitive, and combined with the sound gently brushing against his prostate, it is enough to make him come dry, tears staining his flushed face. He sobs with oversensitivity as Crossbones deftly collects several samples, the pleasure almost painful now, and Kix slowly pulls the sound out. Then comes the speculum, and he finds himself gulping air, ass drenched and cock rock hard.

“Check in with me, General”, Crossbones says, his voice coming slightly muffled.  
“O-Orange”, he manages to gasp, and feels hands gently brushing his arms and legs.  
“I have all I set out to collect”, Crossbones tells him soothingly. “We’re going to take off the straps.”

He blinks through the tears.

“I need to come”, he finally says as Kix and Trashfire untie him. “I need-”  
“Of course”, Crossbones soothes. “Trash?”  
“Yeah”, the medic replies.

Kix wipes his face gently, distracting him for a second, and then there are fingers slipping into him, pads rubbing against his prostate, and a warm, wet mouth enveloping his cock. It is quick, easy to come like that, shooting deep down Trashfire’s throat with a garbled moan.

Kix was right. He _is_ boneless.


End file.
